


Europe

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslash, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Europe - where there is hand-holding and kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Europe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Europe; it is a place they can hold hands without being stared at. Where they can walk in the rain together; arm in arm.

Where Pete can put his hand in Patrick's, pull him close and kiss him without fear of Patrick pulling away.

It's so rare they can do this; simply be two people in love without fear of photographers taking pictures.

There is no chance they could do this back home, certainly not whilst Patrick refuses to admit to their relationship. Pete sighs and tightens his hand on Patrick's. If nothing else he will have this to remember.


End file.
